


Always with you

by scarletchidori



Series: Inuvember 2019 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: He’s reserved and stoic, although I know that he must care about me, he rarely shows his affection.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Inuvember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new work for the Inuvember. I wish I could write something ever day, but I didn't had any inspiration these past weeks. I was able to write this after watching Inuyasha again. I've always loved Sesshomaru and Rin relationship, so here it is.

_ “Just close your eyes _

_ The sun is going down _

_ You’ll be alright _

_ No one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light _

_ You and I’ll be safe and sound” _

_ (Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift feat The Civil Wars) _

_   
_ _ * _

  
  


Every night is filled with the same nightmare; my mother screaming and my brothers dying slowly.

“Rin?”

“I apologize, Sesshomaru- sama”, I say “Did I wake you up?”

“I rarely sleep”, he explains to me “I don’t need to rest as much as you do”.

I nod to myself. Now that I think about it I think that I’ve never seen Sesshomaru-sama sleep, not even once. Maybe the first time I saw him? Perhaps he was sleeping back then.

“I understand”.

“The same nightmare?”, he asks.

  
“How…”

“You were mumbling in your sleep”, he says “What do you see in your nightmares, Rin?”

“I--”

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to”, he whispers gazing at me “But I think it would help you leave those memories in your past. You are too young to have all this terrible nightmares”.

“I see my brothers getting killed, my mother begging those men to let us live because we were just children, and my father when he tried to protect us all. I survived just because I was fast enough to escape while they were distracted.”

“Sit next to me, Rin”.

I get up and sit next to him, a little surprised because I usually don’t get to be so close to him. He’s reserved and stoic, although I know that he must care about me, he rarely shows his affection.

“You feel guilty?” he asks, “Because you escaped, and they didn’t?”

“Sometimes”

“It wasn’t your fault. You were scared”.

“But… I should have saved them, or at least try”, I mumble “They were the ones who deserved to live not me”.

“Don’t”, he whispers “You were little and scared, there’s nothing wrong with it”

“But you are always so brave”, I say “I want to be like you. I fear humans more than anything, so I want to be strong as you, Sesshomaru-sama”

“You don’t need to be strong like Sesshomaru”, he says “You need to be strong like Rin. You have courage, deep inside you”.

He’s so nice today. Maybe he was really worried about me? Or maybe he thinks the same thing those monks thought? That a human child shouldn't live with demons? Perhaps all he wants to do is tell me he wants to leave me as soon as possible?

“I would never leave you, Rin”, he says making me realize that I spoke out loud “Not as long as you need protection. There’s a village where you could live, but I will not leave you just yet”.

“Because of Naraku?”, I ask.

  
“Yes, because of him”:

“I understand”, I say.

“You need to rest”.

“Can I sleep next to you, Sesshomaru-sama?”, I ask without looking at him.

“You’re not scared of me?”

“Why would I?”, I ask with a smile.

  
“Okay”, he nods “But just this once”.

“Thank you”, I whisper snuggling close to him, I feel a sudden source of warmth when he puts his mokomoko around my shoulders “So warm”.

“It’s getting cold”, he says “I don’t want you to get sick”.

“Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama”

“Goodnight, Rin”, he says “I’ll watch over you, don’t worry,” it’s nothing but a whisper, but I want to believe that he really said that and this allows me to relax enough to fall asleep again.

When I wake up, I realize that my dreams weren’t filled with my mother’s screams and the faces of my brothers dying slowly, all I saw was Sesshomaru-sama smiling at me protecting me in both light and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Since English isn't my mother tongue, if you see any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
